


continue to forget your doubts

by orphan_account



Series: drabbles [2]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 00:49:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11116434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: in any case, it only takes another hour before the alarms in their room sound and they are dragged out.





	continue to forget your doubts

**Author's Note:**

> i guess i should say my prompts are vague, just feelings. the one that was supposed to be associated with this was 'exhilaration' but i kind of strayed from it. honestly watched pacrim to prep for this which was even longer than it took me to write it. mess
> 
> this one makes me feel fake deep. oh well..

yongguk thinks no one expected him and daehyun to be compatible, they certainly weren’t expecting it themselves, but now, yongguk can’t imagine not having daehyun.

in the back of his head, yongguk can feel daehyun’s sulking. honestly, it’s irritating. but yongguk loves daehyun, so he seals his irritation off and rolls over to peer up towards the top bunk.

“what’s wrong?” he asks quietly, daehyun is certainly awake, but yongguk likes to give him the option of not engaging.

daehyun’s head peaks over the edge of the bunk, and he pouts dramatically. “the russian team was being rude to us, and you just let them,” it’s said accusingly, which makes yongguk roll his eyes.

“it doesn’t matter what they think, we just have to do our jobs,” yongguk instructs, and he can feel the flare of annoyance from daehyun. daehyun is too social, too involved, thinks too hard about what others think of him (and by extension, yongguk,) to be satisfied with this. 

daehyun opens his mouth to complain, but the alarms blare distantly and make him flail. yongguk just sighs, and waves a hand to make daehyun calm down.

“we aren’t on duty, they’ll call us if they need us,” yongguk mumbles, rolling back onto his stomach to bury his head in his pillow. he hears and feels daehyun drop off the top bunk though, and then suddenly hands are shoving him to one side of his bed.

“can i,” daehyun squeaks, and yongguk sighs but moves to let daehyun curl against him. this is why no one thought they were compatible: yongguk is quiet, shy, task-oriented, distant, hyper-focused, and daehyun is loud, clingy, easy to frazzle, excitable, and so on and so forth. but, yongguk _knows_ daehyun now and daehyun _knows_ yongguk. no matter how awkward they seem to outsiders, when yongguk and daehyun aren’t surrounded and pressured and watched they are natural and calm and balancing. perhaps, that is what makes them great pilots, daehyun fills in yongguk’s weaknesses and yongguk fills in daehyun’s.

in any case, it only takes another hour before the alarms in their room sound and they are dragged out.

it’s not good, they’re being called because the kaiju has been mowing through the other jaegers that were on duty. seoul ace is considered mid-level, respectable but not the star jaeger of this zone, so they are being called in because the big names have failed. it makes yongguk’s jaw set, makes the tension in daehyun’s shoulders tighter.

they suit up and drift, then they are moving in tandem towards the area that has seen only destruction.

yongguk is situated on the right, and daehyun on the left. the kaiju is new, something they’ve never seen before, and there has been multiple kaiju’s this night. seoul ace is there to back up kraken light, but it’s looking grim. kraken light has sustained a lot of damage, seoul ace can only bust in and try and take some of the heat off of her.

somehow, three hours later, kraken light and seoul ace both make it out and the kaiju is dead.

when they’re in seoul ace, yongguk rarely speaks. it’s expected that both pilots speak in unison, but yongguk doesn’t speak as naturally as daehyun does, so daehyun normally calls out the moves and what they’re planning. they are sharing headspace, so daehyun is simply saying what yongguk is thinking. it makes them a bit of an oddity, but it works for them.

daehyun-yongguk says, “we’re heading back,” and when they get back with kraken light, the night has taken four of the eight jaegers in the shatterdome.

daehyun says later, “is it wrong that i love the thrill of what we do,” and yongguk already knew he was agonizing on this, had dealt with it in the drift, but he only sighs.

“why would it be wrong,” yongguk asks, “aren’t we helping save millions?”

daehyun thinks on that for a couple of days, they settle into their routine, and then get called out again.

they’re mid-fight when daehyun-yongguk thinks, “no, it’s not wrong, it’s what i love to do.”

when daehyun is in a jaeger, he gets a grin on his face, his words are sharper and yongguk can feel his excitement, his adrenaline. it helps pump yongguk up, to be truthful.

the kaiju start adapting though, and daehyun loses his grin.

daehyun tells yongguk one day, “this job will be our death,” and yongguk knows it’s true, so many have died around them, daehyun and him cling to each other and don’t even really kiss, just push their mouths together to feel each other breathe and be alive.

yongguk finds he never truly knew pain until daehyun-yongguk is thinking, “no-no-no-no,” and suddenly their(seoul ace’s) chest is pierced, and daehyun-yongguk can barely think, can barely keep going, but yongguk is task-oriented, daehyun-yongguk grits their teeth and keeps going, but the universe must laugh at them.

daehyun can only feel horror as yongguk is yanked from the jaeger.


End file.
